Always take the shot
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Victoria Chase est une grande photographe de mode de 27 ans, en poste à Paris depuis plusieurs années. C'était son rêve et elle l'a réalisé. Depuis, son monde se résume aux défilés, aux shooting et à la célébrité... ou du moins se résumait à cela avant qu'elle ne rentre à Seattle. Maximum Victory.


**Hey Strangers !**  
 **Profitez de ma générosité pré-Episode 5 et appréciez ce petit one-shot ? Drabble ? (je ne sais pas moi même) tout en douceur, parce que le fluffy c'est BIEN. Voilà c'est dit. Et vive le Maximum Victory par la même occasion**

 **Ce texte est un prompt envoyé par une lectrice qui m'a demandé d'imaginer une Victoria photographe de mode et une Max musicienne. Here you go, girl. Ce texte est pour toi.**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Always Take the Shot**

Victoria avait toujours adoré Paris. Elle se souvenait s'y être rendue pour la première fois, dix-huit plus tôt, en compagnie de ses parents. Voyage touristique pour la petite fille qu'elle était, d'affaires pour eux. Ils n'y étaient pas restés longtemps. Mais ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de visiter le Louvre, le Musée d'Orsay, le centre historique de la ville et deux galeries d'art contemporain. Paris était alors apparu à la jeune femme comme un joyau d'art et de mode. Un monde à part. Un monde dans lequel elle savait avoir sa place. Tout lui avait tendu les bras, tout l'avait appelé. Ce jour là, elle avait trouvé sa vocation et s'était promis d'y retourner pour y faire ses débuts.

.

Sortant d'un Starbuck café dans un petit quartier de Belltown, près du Sculpture Park ; Victoria réajusta le col de son manteau gris, hors de prix, en expirant une petite volute de vapeur. L'air de Seattle était froid et sec comparée à la chaleur de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Le temps en cette saison n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur un peu humide de la France. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle se trouvait sur le sol américain, et elle regrettait déjà son retour. Son avion avait atterri la veille, en fin d'après-midi, après un vol éreintant et interminable. Certes, voyager en première classe rendait la traversée de l'Atlantique moins pénible, mais tout de même. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à perdre autant d'heures coincée dans un cube en métal – pour rester polie- .

Et, si après ce voyage, Victoria avait eu l'idée de rester toute la journée dans son studio pour s'accorder un repos amplement mérité cela n'avait été qu'un doux songe d'une poignée de minutes. A peine eut-elle mis un pied chez elle, ses valises encore empaquetée, que son meilleur ami l'appelait pour lui demander de le rejoindre le lendemain. Apparemment c'était important. _Super_. Autant elle adorait Nathan, autant cela ne l'empêchait pas en cet instant, légèrement frigorifiée, de le détester de tout son être.

La grande blonde porta le gobelet en carton à ses lèvres dans l'espoir de se réchauffer en marchant d'un pas légèrement pressé. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Son métier de photographe de mode l'avait formaté à la suractivité constante, à la nervosité, aux déplacements rapides pour ne jamais perdre de temps. On ne chassait pas facilement neuf ans de pratique.

Elle traversa un passage piéton pour rejoindre la bordure de Sculpture Park où elle était sensée retrouver Nathan. Un bras autour de la taille pour maintenir la chaleur de son manteau, elle jeta un regard panoramique sur la ville alentour. L'endroit avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue. Le quartier était connu pour se renouveler sans cesse, mais sa fréquentation restait sensiblement la même. Elle pouvait apercevoir à quelques mètres de là, de jeunes cadres en costumes mal taillés côtoyer des retraités qui jouaient aux échecs, le tout bercés par des accords de guitare entraînants en provenance d'une petite scène publique.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Victoria remonta la petite allée centrale du parc en direction du petit groupe qui se produisait. Ce n'était que des filles. Elles étaient trois. La première, une rockeuse aux cheveux bleus recouverts d'un bonnet, située sur la gauche de la scène, était assise sur une caisse de résonnance. Son regard tourné vers une grande blonde avec un sourire radieux, la punk tapait doucement en rythme pour accompagner sa basse qui emplissait sereinement l'atmosphère. Leur complicité semblait évidente. Et la grande blonde dont les longs cheveux retombaient sur l'une de ses épaules, dévoilant une unique boucle d'oreille composée d'une plume bleue s'amusait en retour des mimiques de la première. Mais tout cela, Victoria le remarqua à peine. Son cœur venait subitement de cesser de battre au moment où la troisième, et dernière membre du groupe, se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et douce tout en grattant avec lenteur les cordes de sa guitare acoustique.

 _« I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Juste prayed to a God that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedoooom… »_

A cet instant précis, avec la réverbération du soleil qui éclairait son visage tout en finesse et sa façon presque timide d'exprimer sa passion, la jeune photographe resta subjuguée. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, et se retrouvant incapable du moindre mouvement, elle resta bêtement là. Debout au milieu des quelques personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour écouter. Elle laissa cette petite châtaine aux vêtements ridicules et démodés, la transporter dans un univers alternatif à celui qui venait de les rassembler ici, dans un parc, en plein Seattle. Elle la laissa prendre possession de ses pensées, de son rythme cardiaque qui imitait celui de son instrument. Et presque instinctivement, comme une pensée lucide émergeant de sa transe musicale, Victoria sortit son appareil photo numérique sans lequel elle ne sortait jamais. Elle le porta à son visage. Se rendant compte une fois sa lentille braquée sur la châtaine de la médiocrité de ses goûts vestimentaires, du manque de luminosité du cadre qui aurait pu mettre en valeur ses tâches de rousseur. Pourtant… elle restait indéniablement attirante. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus oscillaient entre choisir de se poser sur son instrument et le premier rang de spectateurs. Mélancoliques, ils s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un sourire approbateur où que la voix de sa bassiste venait faire echo à la sienne durant les refrains. C'était à la fois subtile et pourtant si incroyable. Son regard faisait à lui seul tout son charme, même si elle n'en manquait pas par ailleurs.

Invisible parmi la foule, Victoria sentait son cœur s'emballer de manière inédite alors que son appareil mitraillait la petite chanteuse. Sa musique n'était pas terrible, et leur groupe ne pourrait jamais percer avec un titre pareil de son point de vue. Sans parler de leurs styles respectifs bien trop décalés… On ne pouvait décemment pas rassembler une punk, une fashionista et une hipster sur la même scène sans s'accorder sur une image-type du groupe à renvoyer à leurs fans. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, Victoria restait là, à les écouter…

Remontant son appareil photo à son œil droit en stabilisant son zoom sur le visage de la châtaine, la riche héritière prit son temps pour cadrer sa cible. Elle ajusta calmement son image jusqu'à pouvoir compter les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage et avoir l'impression de les avoir à portée de main. Elle aurait presque voulu les détourer de ses doigts… mais alors qu'un rayon de soleil complice venait lui offrir une fenêtre parfaite, deux orbes océans transcendèrent son objectif. La blonde s'arrêta, interdite, sa respiration inexistante. Son regard plongé dans celui qui lui était personnellement adressé à travers sa lentille. Elle ne sut pas si elle appuya sur la détente ou pas… mais qu'elle le fit ou non, cette image se photographia mentalement dans son esprit comme un cliché unique auquel personne ne pourrait jamais avoir accès.

La chanson s'arrêta et les applaudissements fusèrent. Ce fut un rappel à l'ordre brutal pour Victoria. Légèrement sonnée, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'extirpant d'un rêve dans lequel elle ne se souvenait pas avoir plongé. Il y eut un mouvement général autour d'elle, elle se sentit subitement noyée dans la réalité trop froide de l'hiver à Seattle. Puis la grande blonde aux cheveux longs sur scène prit le micro pour remercier leur audience et dire que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, mais que cela avait été un plaisir de jouer avec un public aussi réceptif. Elle remercia tout particulièrement le petit garçon au premier rang qui n'avait apparemment pas cessé de danser du début à la fin.

Mais Victoria s'en moquait. Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements de la petite châtaine qui rangeait tranquillement son matériel. Bientôt rejointe par la punk pour soulever un ampli, elle riait avec une ingénuité qui réchauffa étrangement son corps glacé. Trop obnubilée à photographier la guitariste pour s'en soucier, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la douleur dans ses doigts gelés. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue du temps qui s'était refroidi.

Baissant la tête vers sa poche de manteau, elle attrapa son téléphone portable qui affichait un appel manqué de Nathan. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui l'attendait et non l'inverse…

Un furtif sourire mi-amusé mi-arrogant traversa le visage de la célèbre photographe de mode, alors que, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau, elle s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers la scène.

* * *

 **La suite est libre à votre interprétation à moins que l'envie de poursuivre ne me frappe. Haha.**

 **PS : La chanson citée dans le texte est "Breakeven" par Boyce Avenue.**


End file.
